Form To the Heart
by emerl
Summary: A WarioWare X Kingdom Hearts fanfic When an 18 Year old teenager unlocks a Keyblade power of the Form Baton, he is sent on a crazy adventure, juggling the protection of the worlds, and his job at WarioWare inc! Please read and review.


**Form to the Heart:**

 **A WarioWare X Kingdom Hearts Crossover**

 **Prologue:** The past of a gaming geek

The night was young within the island metropolis known as Diamond city, home to the enigmatic founder, Wario, and his gaming company, WarioWare Inc, a pioneer of gaming, creating the infamous Microgame genre in 2003 with WarioWare Inc Mega Microgame$. Recently, WarioWare has been dealing with a lack of motivation, possibly because of Wario's usual laziness. In a desperate attempt to try and get a new project going, Wario had arranged for an employee mixer at a popular nightclub, Club Sugar, where his alleged childhood friend Jimmy T spend his time. During the mixer Jimmy and his family was as usual, causing a disco inferno while the rest of the employees hung around, chatted, or just did their own thing. In the corner of the lounge there sat a young teenager with two babies. The teenager was in a green t-shirt, khaki shorts and wearing a messenger bag which was FILLED with stuff. He also tried to make himself unique with a pair of steampunk styled pilot goggles on his forehead. The two babies with him were his younger brother and sister, who were also employees at WarioWare. The trio were sitting there doing their own thing, until someone decided to approach them. "Hey! Why are you guys being by yourselves?" it was Mona, the high school sweetheart. She took a good look at the teenager and gasped. "H-hey! Kris! I didn't know you where here!" The teenager, Kris lifted his head. He had blue eyes, and flat brown hair, slightly spiked. "What are you doing here by yourself?" Mona asked. She knew Kris as they were in the same class at high school  
"Um… I'm not alone. Yuto and Yuki are here." Kris responded gesturing to the two babies with him.  
"Aw… that's so cute! You never came off like that back in school." Mona smiled. "So, why are you here?"  
"It.. It's a long story…"  
"I got time."  
"Yeah Big Bwo!" The baby boy, Yuto called out. He was in a baby sized samurai hakama with a fluffy tanuki tail on his behind "Tell us a story!" Kris looked at his younger brother and blushed.  
"W-well.. I um… uh…" He sighed. "Alright. I'll humour you."  
"YAAAAAAY!" Yuto claps his hands excited  
"Where to begin…" Kris said thinking. "Well, I didn't tell people much in school. And you seemed to pry some tidbits out of me during school. I guess sitting next to each other in class didn't help…" He began. "I'll start at the beginning. Be warned I'm gonna be rambling."  
"That's fine." Mona shrugged sitting down next to Kris and Yuto.  
"Finally. A Fairytale." A voice muttered. "Maybe some misery might cheer me up… Or keep me occupied in this stupid endeavour…"  
"Oh! Hey Ashley!" Mona greeted the young witch who sat down near by Kris  
"Make with the story weirdo." Ashley spat at Kris who merely sweatdropped.  
"OK… To start off, my name is Kris Gaia. I moved to Diamond City when I was 3. I had a loving mother and father. Well… my father was a geek. He loved gaming. Just as much as I do, I guess that means I inherited it from him. Anyway, shortly after Yuto and Yuki's birth, they disappeared. I was 17 at the time Police ruled it as foul play… however the case ran cold… We could have been put into foster care, however I was 17. I was going to be of age in a few months so I was to be man of the house. Looking after Yuto and Yuki, and trying to keep food on the table. For a few months I was able to use a nest egg Dad saved up for emergencies to keep us going for a while until I got a job. And by word of mouth, I was hired as an accountant for the Mystic Ninja Elementary School."  
"Hold it." Ashley butted in. "No such school"  
"No one knows about it. It's a NINJA school!" Kris replied  
"….Baka." Ashley growled. "Continue."  
"Anyway, this story, I guess you could say started a few weeks ago…"

 **A FEW WEEKS AGO…:**

Kris was bursting through the shrubs leaving the Mystic Ninja Elementary School trying to get to a Day Care centre on the other side of Diamond City, where Yuto and Yuki were staying. He had just clocked out and collected his pay slip. "Hold on Yuto! Hold on Yuki! Big Bro's on the way!" Kris called out as he burst along. He however was unable to notice a simple snare set up on his path, and he plowed right through it, causing the rope loop to tighten around his ankle and lift him right up into the air. "WHOOOOOOOOA!" Kris was dangling upside down from a tree branch while a giggle was heard  
"We gotcha now ya thieving…!" A pink haired girl jumps out of the bush and sees Kris. "Wait a minute… You're not the thieving Yokai! You're that book guy! Ana! The trap failed!" The girl was Kat, one of the twin kunoichi kindergarteners (And Mystic Ninja Elementary student) working at WarioWare Inc with her twin sister, Ana. Said sister comes out of the bushes and sees Kris  
"Oh my god… Mr Kris! Hang on I'll cut you lose." She scampers up the tree and cuts the rope holding Kris up. "Why are you in a rush anyway?" She asked concerned  
"Why are you setting traps?" Kris shot back as he crashed to the ground.  
"We asked first!" Kat snapped. "Speak!" Kris groaned and sat up  
"I gotta get to the other side of town." Kris grumbled  
"Hire Dribble" Ana responded, referring to Dribble and Spitz of Diamond Taxi.  
"Can't afford a cab."  
"So you're running a lot?" Ana asked. "Oh my…"  
"I'm almost out of money so I'm cutting back everywhere… I wish your principle would allow me to get a raise once in a while…" Kris sighed. Ana looked at him sadly as Kat gathered the small notebook Kris dropped from the snare surprise  
"Hey!" Kat read the notes. "These look like microgame sketches. Are you into game designing?" She asked  
"Uh…" Kris sweatdropped  
"We work with WarioWare. You know that company right?"  
"Everybody does… I'd buy everything they got but again, strapped for cash."  
"These are pretty interesting…" Kat murmured handing it back. "Tell ya what Mister. What if we helped you get into game designing? We know people."  
"That is a kind thought but I don't wanna be a bother..."  
"Nope! It's decided!" Kat said  
"Kat…" Ana murmured, knowing that any attempts to make Kat slow down and think would fall on deaf ears. Once Kat ha something in mind, she wouldn't back down.  
"Where do you live?" Kat asked Kris  
"The red Monkey Skyscraper. They call it the Twitchy Tower. I think it's because it has a very fast elevator."  
"Right then! We'll meet you there at 5. You'll like this. And I would like to meet your baby brother and sister. They sound cute. Bye now!" Kat rushes off. Ana groans.  
"Sorry Mr Kris…" Ana returned the items Kris had dropped to him. "Kat is very…"  
"It's cool. I get it. Just take care of yourselves, Kay?" Kris asked. Ana nodded and the teenager burst off.  
"Hey wait!" Ana suddenly bursts off after him. "I'll give you a lift! Honest!"

 **Present Day: Club Sugar:**

"So the twins offered to help you in game designing?" Ashley asked "Sounds like a boring story"  
"I was setting the scene." Kris explained. "I majored in creative writing."  
"Don't quit your day job" Ashley growled.  
"Hey, don't be like that…" Mona said. "So let's just review. We got an 18 year old boy looking after his twin baby brother and sister, working in a ninja school…"  
"Yeah. All that's left to do is to set up how he got into game developing and why he's here in the first place…" Kris sighed "But first, to fill in the gaps, Ana tied herself to my back and used some cape trick to float into the air and fly me to the day care to pick Yuto and Yuki up. She then did the same dropping us off at the Twitchy Tower…"

 **Some time after Ana dropped Kris off at the Twitchy Tower:**

The clock struck 5 and the door to Kris' apartment was banged on. Hard. Kris groaned softly, stirring from his nap, tired out from tending to Yuto and Yuki, who were on one of two beds within the one room apartment, watching an episode of a children's show. "Big Bwo, can I have my bottle pwease?" Yuki asked. Yuki was dressed in a sky blue dress, and creame colored slippers. She had big blue eyes, similar to Yuto but unlike her brothers, she had orange hair down to her shoulders. She popped a cream colored pacifier into her mouth while she waited for Kris to answer.  
"In a sec Yuki…" Kris said opening the door "Hello?"  
"BOO!" Kat screams out causing Kris to scream in shock and fall onto the ground. "Hahahah!" Kat bounces in to Yuto and Yuki's shock "Hello!"  
"Who You?" Yuto asked suddenly.  
"I'm Kat."  
"I'm Yuto. This Yuki"  
"Hellwo…" Yuki defensively pulls up the gate Kris rigged up around Yuto and Yuki's bed, making it look like a crib. During this brief exchange Kris had stood up, and was facing a man in yellow spandex.  
"What the heck!?" Kris jaw dropped seeing him. He had no eyes. Or rather, a Cylon Eye. Which is an oval electronic device covering where his eyes were, with one digit on it, red going from side to side. "Who are you!?"  
"Ah Yes…" The man said nodding "You are Kris Gaia, Kat and Ana's friend, yes? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor Crygor."  
"Crygor?" Kris asked. "Wait. You made those weird tilting games for WarioWare. Right?"  
"Correct. Miss Kat had asked me to help a budding game designer find his feet. I was more than happy to accept! Mike, please bring in the MakerMatic…" A blue robot soon pushes his way in with a big Dual Screened computer and set it down in the corner. The apartment was roomy, but at the same time humble. There were two beds, one for Kris, another for Yuki and Yuto, set up like a crib. There was also a cabinet in front of the beds, with a TV sitting on the top, with a Nintendo Famicom System connected to it with the game Nazo no Murasame Jou connected to it. The room linked to a bath room, and a small closet filled with baby items like spare , there was a small kitchen area and fridge filled with ready meals and baby bottles.  
"Man there's practically nothing here! There's like, a tiny closet! Not even variety!" Kat whined  
"Sigh…." Kris shook his head. "What are you installing anyway?" he stared at the thing that Mike was plugging into the socket  
"My dear boy, this is the Super MakerMatic 21!" Crygor beamed. "Tell me you have heard of it!" Kris stared. "No?" He tutted. "Such a shame. To put it simply, It's a game designing machine. You create graphics, Music, and some AI and create microgames with it. And because you seem like a decent fellow, I have added a little something extra for you. I have added a Game Blender function, so any microgames you happen to collect, can be loaded in for some gaming bursts."  
"Wow… But I don't have means to pay…" kris started  
"Taken care of!" Kat snapped  
"But but but…" Kris said  
"Just use it Big Bwo!" Yuto barked. "Go on! Do it! Do it do it!" Yuki started chanting 'do it' with Yuto, and soon enough Kat started to follow suit. This prompts the twins to stare at Kat  
"Do it do it do…it?" Kat chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry." Crygor chuckled at Kat  
"Ah to be young again…" He murmured. "Anyway, there's a small shop in the downtown district, maybe sell your game there, and perhaps we may cross paths again. Good luck!" Crygor leaves.  
"Rock on!" Mike proclaimed to Kris before following his master  
"See ya back in school next week!" Kat zips out the window and uses her cape to fly away, similar to Ana  
"Wooooooooow" Yuto stared at Kat's exit as Kris shut the door and sitting infront of the Super MakerMatic and giving it a go. "Make a game about flwying!"  
"No no. Big Bwo should just follow the instructions." Yuki said.  
"I'm trying guys… don't rush me!" Kris cried out. "Besides… I want to do something we can all do together."  
"But we're toddlers!" Yuki said. "We can't dwaw or wite, or make AI…"  
"Maybe so… but you have good ideas. I looked at your finger paintings at Day Care. And Yuto loves playing Godzilla."  
"Kehe." Yuto chuckles remembering. "Heeeeey…. What if we do something people can pway to…get…her?"  
"Why that idea?" Kris asked  
"Cuz you hog pwaying Murasame all the time" Yuto barked  
"No." Yuki refuted. "Last week." 

**Flashback:** Kris was plying Murasame before looking at the twins who were drawing in a picture book for day care homework "You guys wanna have a go?" He asked offering the controller to them  
"Nah." Yuto said. "Dino need shiny teeth…" He cooed  
"OK!" Yuki bounced up wanting to take a break. Kris then pulled Yuki out of the crib and gives her the controller  
 **End of flashback**

"Oh…" Yuto blinked. "Was I coloring?"  
"Yup." Yuki nodded. Yuto promptly facepalms causing Yuki to giggle.  
"I got it. How about people playing microgames at once, but the more they win, the faster the games play and if they lose one, the games slow down and the first to win a certain amount wins the game." Kris said.  
"Huh. It works." Yuki said. "Simples."  
"We just need a setting so it's not boring…" Kris murmured.  
"Wace cars!" Yuto cried out watching the TV. There was an episode of a racing themed cartoon on at the time. Kris blinked and instantly started to try to draw a car as a graphic on his project. Hours later, and after some brainstorms with Yuto and Yuki, Kris pulls the two tykes out of the crib to test the creation with him.  
"What do you think guys?" Kris asked. Yuki seemed to be indifferent but Yuto cooed excited, making comical car engine noises as he played. "I'll take it as a good work?" Kris asked. Yuto nodded. "It's late. You two should get to bed. Tomorrow's Saturday, we can go play or something." Kris inputs a few more commands and sends the new Game Blending multiplayer medley to ship to game blending devices in stores.

 **Present Day: Club Sugar:**

"AND THEN I! THE GREAT WAAAAAARIO!" Wario had suddenly barged in and cut Kris from telling the story "I saw how hard he was working and hired him on the spot! The end! Bwahahaha!" Yuto, Yuki, Mona, Ashley, Red and now, Young Cricket, the We-Ken master who had just started listening to Kris' story sweatdropped at Wario's interference  
"Gimme a break." Ashley muttered  
"Not really believable…" Red murmured  
"That's not how it ends!" Yuki cried.  
"There are some points that have not been used" Young Cricket pointed out.  
"That is grossly over simplified Mr Wario." Kris said "We're only into Act 2. And I was aiming for 4 Acts."  
"Alright smarty pants." Wario scoffed. "How would you finish it?"  
"Well… The day after was a Saturday, and while Yuto and Yuki were eating breakfast I had our game shipped to Game Blender holding shops. So in a way, our project was similar to an arcade game where you put a coin in to play. I had followed Dr Crygor's advice and went to the shop he mentioned, which was called the DIY Store. It looked like a big present."  
"Presents are fun!" Yuto proclaimed  
"And that's when I come in!" Wario boasted "I was there!"  
"This time, he's correct." Kris deadpanned  
"WHAT?! I'M ALWAYS CORRECT!" Wario boomed

 **DIY Shop: A few days ago:**

"Bwahaahaaha!" Wario was playing on the game blender of the DIY Store playing the multiplayer game that Kris, Yuto and Yuki had created the day before. He was obliterating three other children in the game, and once it was over, he gloated at them. The kids however didn't pay attention and did the polite thing, of thanking him for the game, telling each other 'good game' and moving on. "Alright! Who's next?!" Wario boasted flexing his muscles. That day, he was dressed in his infamous biker costume consisting of blue undershirt, pink denim pants, and a denim jacket with a Wario Bomb emblazoned on the back with the words "HURRY UP!" below it. And of course, Wario's trademark helmet with goggles.  
"Um… That'd be me…" Kris steps up. "You really like that game huh?" He asked him, not realizing he was Wario  
"Oh yeah! I'm Number One!" Wario boasted.  
"I see…" Kris murmured. "Can I play? Or rather…" Yuto and Yuki popped out from behind Kris. They were sitting in little baby snugglies attached to Kris' back. "Can… THEY play you?"  
"Bah. What do babies know?" Wario asked as Yuto grabbed his controller. Yuki picked hers up as Kris set the game up. In 5 minutes, Yuto won the game causing Wario to freak. "Wha… that's not possible! They cheated!" Wario shouted  
"No. They played fairly." Kris pointed out. "They were also beta testers for the game."  
"Well that's not fai-huh!?" Wario stared. "Beta Testers!?"  
"I designed the game." Kris said. "It was my project."  
"Buh… wow…" Wario stared. "So you're… Kris? Of PalPlay Software?"  
"Aye. That I am."  
"We named it after what we like!" Yuto said.  
"Pal, as in friends" Kris said  
"Play! As in pwaying to-get-her…!" Yuto proclaimed  
"Soft. As in soft and cuddly." Yuki shyly murmured  
"PalPlay Software." Kris said nodding sagely. Wario just stared at him trying to think about it. "Nice to meet you. Whoever you are."  
"What?! You don't know who I am? I am the Great-" Wario started  
"WARIO!" Yuto cooed. "You have W on gwoves and helmet. You are Wario. WarioWare Inc!"  
"Hey! Who are you to interrupt my awesome introduction!?" Wario barked at him  
"Yuto! Cuddly baby and Godzilla wannabe!" Yuto proclaimed going a little overboard in his exuberance "Raar! Raaaar!" Yuto proclaimed mimicking the movie monster. Kris promptly facepalms "Raaaaar!" Yuto roared again, raising his arms causing Wario to burp in his face. Yuto sniffs. "You smell like Bweakfast!" Yuto cooed grabbing Wario's moustache and tugging playfully  
"Wha! Leggoleggoleggo!" Wario cried out trying to get Yuto off him "Hey! Kris! What do you say to make him let go!?"  
"Off him Yuto. He does not like it" Kris said causing Yuto to let go of Wario's moustache. "He… is very grabby." Kris said. "He was like that when he was born. Yuki was sort of the foil."  
"I can see that…" Wario grumbled rubbing his nose. "Tell ya what. What if you join my company? Wario Ware Inc? Eh? You can create some good microgame multiplayer games yeah?"  
"If I have enough time, yes" Kris said.  
"Perfect! Make some sketches up, and show 'em off at the employee meeting today! 3 O'Clock! You better be on time!" Wario moves off causing Yuto and Yuki to stare.  
"What time is it now…?" Kris asked  
"Uh… 12." Yuto said. "The big hand is on the twelve and the small hand is hiding behind it…"  
"Three hours, to come up with some designs, and find where WarioWare Inc is based." Kris groaned. "I'll never make it!"  
"Yes you can!" Yuki grabs Kris' face and stares at him. "You our Big Bwo! You can do anything!" Kris stared at Yuki before she barked out again "You looked after us, and yourself when Mama and papa go poof! If that not powerful I don't know what is!" She lets go causing Kris to rub his cheeks. "Big Bwo can find WarioWare Inc! Big Bwo can make designs! BIG BWO CAN….?!" Yuki paused to allow Kris to answer  
"I'm GONNA MAKE IT!" Kris screamed  
"NOW GO GET 'EM!" Yuto proclaimed causing Kris to zip off snarling like a lion "Uh… What about us?!" Kris quickly returns to put Yuto and Yuki back in their snugglies and zipping off

 **Three Hours Later:**

WarioWare Inc's staff meeting was soon called to order, with Wario and his friends gathered around a boardroom table in Wario's main headquarters. Most of the group was bored and fed up with these meetings as they believed they lead to nothing in particular. "Now! " Wario stepped forward. "Let's just skip the blah blah boring stuff and get to the nitty gritty!"  
"There's no nitty gritty" Dribble said. "We're busted."  
"Down the Sinkhole!" Spitz proclaimed  
"I didn't want it to be game over…" 9-Volt murmured  
"WRONG!" Wario barked. "I have headhunted the CEO of PalPlay Software! And he's going to show us some new Multiplayer Microgame Mayhem!"  
"Question." Orbulon raises his hand. "No such company is known as PalPlay Software. Either that, or I am not knowledgeable about their entertainment devices."  
"Word!" 18-Volt proclaimed agreeing with the Alien's remark  
"Let's just let him explain. Hey! CEO! Get your butt down here!" Wario yelled. A pause. "Well?" Still nothing  
"Sorry I'm late!" Kris soon rushes in holding a ton of papers  
"Hey! It's Mr Kris!" Ana said waving  
"Hi!" Mona waved as well recognizing him. "Hey Classmate! Wassup?" Kris suddenly trips over a Microphone chord Mike had left around causing kris to fall right into 5-Volt, 9-Volt's mother  
"WHOOOOA!"  
"Easy now sport." 5-Volt helped him up.  
"The new earthling has younger units attached to him." Orbulon noted  
"So adorable!" Penny cooed  
"Word!" 18-Volt agreed "I like the cute touch!"  
"Smooooooth…" Jimmy crooned seeing Kris dust himself off and set everything up "What funky jams you got for us new guy?"  
"Um…" Kris sweatdrops.  
"Whassamatter?" Dribble asked "Stage Fright?"  
"Give him a moment!" Ana called out. "Let him catch his breath!" She quickly jumps out her seat and rushes to Kris side and whispers in his ear. Kris nods and sighs  
"Right.. um… My name is Kris. I am the CEO of the recently made PalPlay Software. We have only made one game. It's a mixer for Game blenders, for multiplayer. Mr Wario had seen my work this morning and invited me to offer my ideas to you. I don't know if he wants to turn PalPlay into a subordinate of WarioWare…"  
"Hai!" Yuto said waving "I'm Yuto! I'm the Beta Tester!"  
"Um…" Yuki blushed "I am Yuki. I composed Music. I also cweated a wecord with the wecord MakerMatic."  
"I didn't see it." Wario said suddenly  
"It still saved… I no ship yet." Yuki responded  
"Anyway, before I give my presentation, what sort of games are you all comfortable with?" Kris asked  
"Simple Stuff." Wario answered  
"Singing!" Mike proclaimed  
"Hocus Pocus." Red called out for Ashley  
"I love Nintendo!" 9-volt said  
"Word!"  
"Well… What about Mobile gaming?" Kris asked. A stunned silence. "My idea is a life simulator RPG for Mobile gaming." Kris said showing slides of what he was thinking "Basically, the player lives in Diamond City as a newly settled resident, and then they play microgame sets and minigames based on everyone's lives. So… Game developing…" He then gulped  
"This when we ask you for ideas to add as possibilities." Yuki said reading a Cue card in her hand  
"Potiion making?" Ashley asked  
"Ninjitsu training" Ana suggested  
"Collectin' Fares." Spitz offered  
"And Losin' hairs!" Dribble joked  
"Exactly. People might not want to know how you guys live here… I thought, why not give them something like that?" Kris thought. This was met by a murmur of agreement. "I didn't go with Mr Wario's request for Multiplayer games as I felt I wasn't ready…" Kris admitted  
"And this… idea… what good will it do for us?" Wario asked  
"People like life sims." Kris offered  
"I agree. Animal Crossing." 9-Volt answered  
"Sweet. Let's trade Dreamcodes." Kris offered  
"Nah. I don't have the 3DS on me." 9-Volt responded  
"I'll trade with you." 5-Volt offered. This stunned 9-volt.  
"What?!"  
"Thank you Miss…" Kris said nodding "There's also… something else… you… haven't made much after your Wii U game, Game and Wario in 2013…"  
"Well every one's busy…" Mona murmured embarrassed  
"Right!" Wario barked. "Let's have a party in a few days! I'll keep ya posted on the company blog! That'll do for today so see ya laters!" Wario moved off. Kris just stared in silence. Eventually everyone left the building chattering excited about the new intented project Kris had offered.  
"Hey, that was pretty good." Ana approached Kris. "I didn't think Mr Wario would recruit you!"  
"It's… it's been a bit of a frantic jumble, I guess."  
"Looks like ya kept calm in that jumble." Dribble stepped up. "Wassup? I'm Dribble. This ere'sme boss. Spitz." Spitz Nods at Kris and sips a can of cola. "I was thinkin', I know this old temple. Wario went in a while ago, maybe we can check it out?"  
"Why?" Kris asked  
"Hey wasn't there some old relic in there?" Ana asked  
"Yeah. The Form Baton. Maybe you might find some bonus stuff for youridea. C'mon, we'll ride ya over. Free of charge." Kris nods at Dribbles offer.  
"Yay! ADVENTURE!" Yuto cheered

 **The present day: Club Sugar:**

"And that's Act three." Kris said. "And Act Four is the best part." He grinned slightly  
"You're slightly getting there." Ashley said. "So you went into that old dingy temple. Big deal"  
"Hey!" Dribble barked out "What happened in there was totally awesome!" By the time Kris finished the third part, almost the whole of WarioWare Inc had come to listen to Kris. At the same time, a young teenage boy came into the club. He was in yellow vest like outfit with white short sleeved jacket over it. He had gray hair and blue eyes. He nodded at Kris who stared back. Yuto waved at him  
"Hey!" Wario turned. "This is a private party! Get outta here!"  
"He's with me…" Kris said. "Well… I think he is…"  
"What makes you say I may not be?" The boy asked him  
"Um uh…" Kris gibbered  
"You were looking for a shiny at the temple." Yuto said  
"Huh. You remember. You sure you wanna continue your little story? After all it has some-" Kris interrupted the boy, preferring to explain it to them himself.  
"Yeah." Kris butted in. "It's my story, and I want to share it with my friends. And colleagues. Now, Dribble had given me and Ana a free ride to the Temple of Form…"

 **A few days ago, The Temple of Form:**

"Here we are!" Dribble said pulling over to the temple. "The Temple of Form!" Kris, with Yuto, Yuki and Ana climbed out of the Taxi. "I'll wait 'ere for ya." Dribble said.  
"You dont wish to come along?" Kris asked him  
"Nah, I'm a cabbie. I run a don' ask don' tell biz."  
"C'mon Mister Dwibble…" Yuto said  
"We could use company…" Yuki said. "You're one of our first fwiends."  
"Wha? Really?" Dribble asked  
"What about me?" Spitz responded  
"You Two Mr Kitty."  
"Spitz." Spitz responded  
"Kitty." Yuki responds.  
"Oh don' mind her Spitz. She likes Cats." Kris said. Dribble sighed and opened the door and stood up.  
"Right, I'll tag along. Jus' be careful, Kay?" Kris nodded and entered the temple with the small party behind him. The group braved the temple, and looked around at the English text transcribed on the walls. Ana let off a slight giggle.  
"I remember some of these forms we learnt." Ana said smiling. "But reading the inscrptions… it's funny! Listen to this one! **The Sketch Artist:** _Hold the Form Baton as you would a pencil during a pop quiz, delicately but defiantly.  
Mastery of this move can change a pop quizee into a pop quizzer." _ Yuki and Yuto tilt their heads in confusion as Yuto spots one of curiosity  
"That this one? The… Die… Dine…"  
" **The Diner"** Kris said reading it. " _Hold the Balance Stone in your left hand and the Form Baton in your right. Stay vigilant. The battle for seconds is always sudden and fierce._ " Kris read the text aloud causing Yuto to laugh at it. "Why's that funny?"  
"It's weird…" Dribble said.  
"Yeah. This is supposed to be an old temple, and this text speaks like it's from now times." Spitz murmured. "Did they see into the future?"  
"Hey! There's a faded one here." Ana said. "And there's a dead end… This temple is just one hall… weird huh?"  
"What's the text say?" Kris asked trying to read it. "It's faded…"  
"The…" Yuki cooed trying to read it ."The… Kay…"  
"The Key!" a voice yelled as a yellow imp like thing popped up "Who are you?!"  
"We're just people who were curious…" Kris said politely. "Who are you?"  
"I'm a Splunk. Nice to meet you." The Splunk bowed. "You seem very familiar. What is your name?"  
"Kris. Kris Gaia."  
"Gaia!?" The Splunk was stunned. "Wait here!" He rushes off.  
"Gaia?" Dribble asked. "What's so special about your name?"  
"I don't know…" Kris said  
"Maybe it has to do with Mama and Papa." Yuki whimpered  
"Don't be negative." Ana said. "We just need to be honest to these Splunks and they canlet us go, right?"  
"I hope you're right…" Kris said  
"Twuth set us fwee…" Yuto cooed as a ton of Splunks rushed to the group. Some yellow, Some blue and some pink.  
"It has been so long since we have laid eyes upon a guardian of Form!" They proclaimed bowing.  
"Guardian?!" Kris asked. "Me?!"  
"No… you're the descendant of the guardians of form. Priests and priestesses who lived here with us…" A Splunk explained. "They protected our treasure, the Form Baton, from evil… and darkness. They also knew, of a great evil who seeked to drown the worlds in darkness… They had special weapons, harnessed by a forgotten form that you looked at."  
"The Key." Kris said.  
"That's right." The splunk nodded. "We… we're scared that the darkness is here. In Diamond City… we want a guardian of form to return to us…"  
"I'm sorry guys… but I don't think I'm what you need…" Kris said learning back, accidentally pressing the wall, opening a secret room. "Whoa!"  
"Freaky!" Dribble cried out.  
"Wow!" Ana cried.  
"Big Bwo!" Yuto and Yuki screamed as Kris stumbled in. The wall closed after him, causing the group to bang the door.  
"He can't get out…" The splunks said. "He has to complete three tests, master the form baton, and unlock the Key."  
"We can't help 'im!?" Dribble asked  
"No. We're sorry…"  
"It's our big bwo!" Yuki screamed before falling to the ground and bursting into tears. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!" Yuto couldn't help but crying with Yuki.

Kris looked around and found a small tatami mat with a glowing baton like stick. It looked similar to a Nintendo Wii Remote. He carefully approached it. "Is that… a Form Baton…?" He asked confused, carefully picking it up. He then noticed a small box with what looked like two mini boxes within. And within those boxes, where what looked like Hanafuda cards. "Maybe these are needed… I should take them…" Kris picked up the box and put it in his bag before looking around. He found a small plaque and inspected it. It read

"Accept one as your destiny, and release one into the world" Kris then noticed three pedestals. One held a Katana, one held a shield, and the last one held what looked like a magic staff. He looked at the trio and decided to take the Shield "The shield must mean a wanting to defend… If it wasn't for Ana, I'd stillbe struggling… She…she's my friend… my first friend… I want to keep my friends safe, as well as Yuto and Yuki…" He pushed the Katana off it's pedestal "I don't wish to fight others…" he responded, causing the Form baton to resonate with his choice. A door opened allowing kris to move forward into the second room. There was what seemed to be a stone in the middle, resting on a pedestal. Kris moves up to investigate it. "Wow. Looks like the Numbchuck. This must be the Balance Stone mentioned in the Diner form description…" He once again picks it up and stashes it in his bag. This causes a click and a mechanism within the pedestal triggered. A strange shadowy figure pops out of the pedestal and looks at Kris. It had big bug like yellow eyes and started to move in towards Kris who gulped and backed off. He then remembered the pose he read to Yuto, the Diner. He quickly grabs the Balance Stone, and connects it to the Form Baton before winding up a punch. "I hope to god this works!" He punches forward with the Balance Stone in his left hand. A manifestation of a comically large boxing glove appears in it and punches the shadowy figure in the jaw. It crumples in absolute shock before exploding. "Wow… it worked!" The death of the shadow caused the third and final door to open. Kris moved into it hoping to find the way out and rejoin his friends. The room had nothing in it. Bar one plaque with a figure holding a enlarged Key. Kris read it aloud.

" **The Key:** Hold the form baton in your right hand, and if needed, the Balance Stone in your right." Kris read. "With this form, one experiences the heart and soul, manifested into a key into one's heart. This form is also the KEY, to unlocking true potiental, and the power of the Form Baton." He finished reading and found a small exit. He rushes out and looks around at the light of the sun.

"So, Diamond City finally has a Keyblade warrior…" a voice said. Kris turned  
"Who's there?!" There was a gray haired boy in a yellow vest and white jacket watching him "Who are you?"  
"My name…? It's of no importance." He responded  
"Don't give me that!" Kris yelled  
"Fine. It's Riku." Riku answered. "I'm not from here. But I came because I sensed the power of that stick of yours."  
"It's not mine. It belongs to the Splunks in the temple."  
"Be that as it may… Did you learn anything to do with a Key?" Riku asked him  
"Uh… Yes?"  
"Then you're the one. Be warned. Any shadows within this world have to be destroyed. Bring light to this world, and prove your true worth. We may meet again…"

 **Club Sugar: Present Day:**

"And then I rejoined Ana, The twins, Dribble and Spitz and was given the Form Baton and Balance Stone to keep." Kris said. "And that… is the end of my story." There was a ton of hused murmurs of interest  
"Wait." Riku finally stepped in. "How did you get here? Just wondering?"  
"Oh I can answer that." Ana said. "Wario said that the party info was gonna be on the Company blog. I showed it to Kris and that was that."  
"I see…." Riku nodded  
"Now get outta here!" Wario yelled. "You're not a member of WarioWare Inc!"  
"But he is a intern at PalPlay Software." Kris said winking to Riku.  
"huh?" Wario stared. "Well… um… fine." He moved off. "HEY! Whats with the shadow guys!? THEY ATE MY GARLIC?!"  
"Shadows?!" Kris and Riku asked at the same time.  
"Heartless." Riku said concerned  
"Those black things?" Ashley asked. "That would make sense… You must have a Keyblade. That must be what the Key is."  
"What's a Keyblade?" Kris asked  
"Big oversized Key. Used as a blade." Ashley responds. "Idiot."  
"Hey….!" Kris said.  
"Kris, fight them" Riku said suddenly. "I'll hand some…"  
"Wait what!?" Kris asked.  
"Big Bwo… I think what Splunk say is important. Mister Wiku also important. You go help him." Yuki said  
"go on big Bwo! Be a Hero!" Yuto cheered "Hero! HERO! HERO!" Kat and ana started chanting withYuto. Then Penny. Then Red, Then the entire group (Bar Wario) Started chanting hero. Kris pulled out the Form Baton and focused. Everyone gasps as a bright light appears from the baton, manifesting into a Keyblade of his own. Kris opened his eyes and saw it.  
"Wow…" He held it inverse, so that when he held it up, the Keyblade was pointing down. He then moved towards a Heartless (as Riku called it) and slashes at it. It exploded in mere seconds.  
"Such power…" Young Cricket said shocked  
"Done." Ashley nods.  
"Keep goin'!" 9-Volt cheered  
"Word!" 18-Volt echoed.  
"IS that all you say?" Yuto asked him  
"Nah."

Kris was soon surrounded by the Heartless he attempted to attack. He then nodded ready. "I accepted the Shield as my destiny… because of my new friends! I will not let youharm them!" He screamed adapting the stance for the Form known as the Samurai. The Heartless then swarmed for Kris who merely lets off a spinning slice, dismembering them all.  
"Now that was impressive." Riku mused. "Looks like you got rid of them." He nodded in approval. This prompted the WarioWare employees to cheer. "But there's more… I found this." He hands a note to Kris. It was addressed to him  
"Let's see here…" Kris read it aloud

Dear Boy with the Form Baton.  
I have kidnapped a queen that was visiting Diamond City, on the request of a man named Xenmas. I don't care who he is but he insisted you give him something he wants. Bring me the Form baton, and the queen can go free. If you refuse, she will die, and my client will attack Diamond City. Come to the port as soon as you get this note.  
Signed: Captain Syurp.

There was alsoa big kiss mark at the signature. "Who is Captain Syrup?" Kris asked  
"Kill her!" Wario yelled "She scammed me! She stole from me!"  
"Hold on hot shot." Kris said. "What does she mean about a Queen?"  
"Bah. Obivously Queen merelda." Wario answered. "That goody two shoes from the Shake Dimension I rescued a while ago."  
"You saved a princess?!" 9-Volt asked  
"Forget princesses! I save treasure!" Wario yelled  
"That isn't the only problem…" Riku said. "She said she was hired by Xenmas… that is bad. Very bad."  
Kris looked at him and nodded. "I can't give her the Form baton. If it's special… I can't let it fall into evil hands. Right?" Riku nods in response  
"So what do you do Big Bwo?" Yuto asked. Kris didn't have an answer. However he looked up, seeing the disco ball above the dance floor, and in it, he saw his reflection.

"I… I am the descendant of the Guardians of Form. If it is my destiny to protect the Form Baton, and Diamond City… I will fight. I won't fight for them… I will fight… for my friends!"  
"Hoo-rah!" Yuto and Yuki cheered.  
"Friends together!" Kris yelled  
"Defenders forever!" Everyone echoed back before cheering…

 **To Be Continued** …

 **Prologue Extra:** The Yuto Show: What is the Form Baton?

Hai! It's Baby Yuto here! At the end of every chapter I will talk to you! If you have fan mail or something… I dunno. Today, I have a special guest! Pwease Welcome WARIO!

Wario: Bwaahahaha!

Yuto: Now Mr Wario, what is the Form baton?

Wario: Wha? Oh… That stupid lil' stick thingy. I found it in the Temple of Form. I don't really get how it works… but I made a ton of cash outta it!

Yuto: That was with WarioWare Smooth Moves, wight?

Wario: Duh!

Yuto: What else does the Form Baton do?

Wario: Well if you read my paper the Weekly Wario-

Yuto: Pwease refwain from advertising!

Wario: Fine. It's got Forms. And Forms are supposed to do stuff.

Yuto: 9-Volt used it to pway Nintendo Games.

Wario: Yup. I prefer the Remote Control form

Yuto: and Poses?

Wario: Apparently they promote health and happiness. I find that boring. Now if you'll excuse me…

Yuto: hey wait! *Wario leaves the set* Aw… Well… um…Wario was gonna book up all the time we have today… We can do a Next time… Yuki!

*Yuki wheels in a small screen*

Yuki: NEXT TIME! On FORM TO THE HEART!

Yuto: that was awesome.

Yuki: hehe. Big Bwo will battle Wario's nemesis, the Black Sugar Pirate Captain Syrup! Also, who is this Queen Merelda? And Who's Xenmas?

Yuto: We know who they are.

Yuki: Yuto, I'm on a woll. All this and more! On chapter 1! Pirate Plunder! Back to you Yuto!

Yuto: uh… that;s all we have time for today. Thank you! *Applause as the Yuto Show theme song plays* Thank you! You've been a gweat cwowd! Good night!


End file.
